Envie
by oceanic wings
Summary: Parce qu'un jour on doit mourir il parait. Parce que la vie c'est la mort. Voilà la vision de la vie de la pauvre Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est se venger. Ils se sont tant moqués d'elle... Maintenant ils se traînent à ses pieds. Des lâches.


**Un autre one-shot, assez court mais qui me tient à coeur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il met en scène une Pansy Parkinson qui pourrait presque paraître humaine. Une Pansy Parkinson dégoutée de la vie. Trop de gens ce sont moqués d'elle, elle va leur faire payer. Un goût de vengeance règne dans ce one-shot. Récapitulatif d'une vie peu glorieuse. _Envie_ car Pansy a toujours envier les autres... Trop sûrement.**

* * *

**Résumé :**** Parce qu'un jour on doit mourir il parait. Parce que la vie c'est la mort. Voilà la vision de la vie de la pauvre Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est se venger. Ils se sont temps moqués d'elle... Maintenant ils se traînent à ses pieds. Des lâches... Ce ne sont que des lâches.**

**

* * *

**

**Envie**

Ma vie tient en cinq lettres...  
ENVIE. Ce mot raisonne dans ma tête. J'ai toujours envier les gens. Trop. Ca m'a perdue. Dommage, peut-être que finalement je valais la peine d'être connue. Peut-être que toi, qui ne m'a jamais remarqué, tu as râté quelque chose. Peut-être que tout ces gens qui me détestaient sans me connaître, auraient compris qu'au fond de moi, il y a un coeur.

Mon coeur tient en cinq lettres...  
DRACO. Ce nom raisonne au creux de moi. Tu m'as toujours trouvée laide, stupide... Tu avais raison. Laide je l'étais, je le reconnais moi même. Je fuyais les miroirs du château pour ne pas rencontrer ce visage ingrat. Je me faisais peur. Stupide ? Sûrement. Oui j'étais stupide à toujours te suivre comme un véritable chien. J'avais envie de toi et je t'enviais. Tu avais tout. La popularité, la beauté, le pouvoir, l'intelligence... Moi je n'étais qu'une pauvre imbécile qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de te serrer si fort dans ses bras que tu tomberais amoureux d'elle. Et cette idiote que j'étais n'a jamais osé franchir le pas...

Deux petits mots résument ma vie... N'est-ce pas pitoyable ? Alors aujourd'hui j'ai changé et vous me craignez... Cela fait bientôt 10 ans que nous avons tous quittés Poudlard et vous voici, tous, ce soir, en face de moi, vos yeux brillants de peur. C'est beau à voir, je vous le jure. Je jubile au fond de moi. Je prend un malin plaisir à vous voir, rampant presque devant mes pieds pour me supplier. Mais me supplier sera inutile, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que tout se terminerait ici.

Je suis devenue belle... Peut-être que je l'ai toujours été, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Dans ma belle robe verte, je vous regarde vous ridiculiser.

Harry Potter tremble comme une feuille... Je me demande vraiment comment cet imbécile à réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un lâche... Oui il n'est qu'un lâche, comme Ronald Weasley, comme Hermione Granger, comme Draco Malefoy. Ces quatres là, se sont les personnes, qui je le crois m'ont le plus détestez au monde. Des êtres sans aucune volonté... Draco Malefoy, devenu auror... Oui, j'ai bien dit auror. Quel gâchis ! Encore un manque de courage. Il n'a pas voulu continuer à supporter celui qui lui a toujours était fidèle, à part moi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une envie. Les tuer... Je ne sais pas encore comment.

Je les ai tous envier et aujourd'hui en les voyant dans un état de faiblesse comme celui-ci je me dis que j'étais moins pitoyable que je ne le pensais. Draco lève les yeux vers moi... "En souvenir du bon vieux temps, Pansy... S'il te plait". Je ricane. Quel idiot ! Le bon vieux temps... Celui où j'avais envie de lui mais qu'il ne m'adressait un regard que pour me donner des ordres ? Stupidités ! Aujourd'hui il est marié à une sang de bourbe, elle même me suppliant aujourd'hui. Ils ont deux enfants... Très mignons. J'ai vu cette belle petite famille... Et je me suis dit que ces deux personnes ne méritaient pas d'être heureuses. C'était injuste. Injuste pour moi et pour toutes ces personnes qui n'ont pas été appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Il n'y aura pas de demain. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi. Parce qu'un jour la vie doit s'arrêter. Parce qu'un jour on a aimé et qu'on a rien reçu en retour. Parce qu'un jour on a eu envie d'être apprécié et que personne ne nous a regardé. Parce qu'on a toujours voulu être envier... Comme eux l'étaient...


End file.
